


Best Part

by Nefelibata8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefelibata8/pseuds/Nefelibata8
Summary: Ночью Джебом проводит прямую трансляцию для фанатов, где отвечает на вопросы, слушает разную музыку и обещает своему любимому человеку спеть их любимую песню. Джинен занят на съёмках дорамы, но находит несколько минут, чтобы послушать проникновенный голос второй половинки.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась голосовым эфиром нашего лидера и его чудесным исполнением песни "Best Part"

Если бы любимый человек Джебома сидел сейчас напротив него в широком, плетёном кресле с клетчатым пледом на коленях, молодой композитор не смог отвести от него нежного взгляда. Последнему правда хотелось, чтобы его вторая половинка была рядом, но Пак пропадал на съёмках дорамы. Джинен настолько устал за два месяца беспрерывной работы на съёмочной площадке, что стал реже приезжать к Иму домой. Влюблённые стали мало видеться — после камбэка с новым альбомом, лидер обычно запирался в своей студии и писал песни, а Джинен занимался индивидуальным расписанием вместе с другими актёрами. Но между ними ничего не изменилось, они продолжали заботиться друг о друге несмотря ни на что. Пак напоминал старшему принимать витамины, советовал высыпаться и в целом следить за своим здоровьем. А Им подбадривал любимого парня после трудного дня мотивирующими постами, их совместными фотографиями с отдыха и обещал, что летом они будут проводить много времени друг с другом.

Сегодня ночью Джебом решил провести третью голосовую трансляцию для фанатов. Композитор планировал пообщаться с Агасэ, посмеяться вместе с ними, спеть, а так же послушать драгоценные для своего сердца трэки. В первые дни трансляций Джинен находился его студии и постоянно вызывал широкую, довольную улыбку на лице лидера. Иму становилось спокойнее на душе лишь от одной мысли о том, что он безумно сильно влюблён в него на протяжении многих лет. Вокалист делал мужчину счастливее. К сожалению, сегодня у его партнёра по жизни весь день шли съёмки финального эпизода _«Когда моя любовь расцветает»_.

С утра пораньше Джебом отправил на площадку пышный букет красных роз для актёра, фургончик с горячей едой и напитками от своего имени. Он надеялся приятно удивить Пака, сделать его тяжёлую работу чуточку легче. У Има получилось, в районе двенадцати тот позвонил ему и признался, что был тронут поступком лидера.

— Спасибо большое, я честно не знаю чем заслужил тебя, хен, — вокалист говорил тихо, очевидно опасаясь, что их личный разговор могут подслушать.

— Напротив я должен задаваться этим вопросом сейчас, Джинен-и, я рад, что ты появился в моей жизни. Поставь цветы в воду, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя, хороших съёмок.

Джебом услышал его задорный смех и представил как тот сейчас прикрыл ладонью свою очаровательную улыбку, мужчина готов отдать все лишь бы иметь возможность слушать любимый голос до конца жизни.

— Я кусю тебя, ангел, а ещё я истосковался по твоему пению. Можешь исполнить нашу песню, когда выйдешь в прямой эфир и сообщить об этом мне? Постараюсь выкрасть пять минут и послушать её в гримерке.

— Конечно, я поставлю нашу песню, не переживай.

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are You know that I see it I know you're a star Where you go I'll follow No matter how far_.

Впервые Джебом услышал её в Париже, когда они с Джиненом перед закатом прогуливались по мосту «Мари». Одинокий музыкант играл на гитаре и проникновенно исполнял красивый текст песни, пока парочки останавливались, чтобы послушать его и положить в шляпу мелочь. Джинен на секунду прикоснулся к лицу лидера, облизнул пересохшие губы и начал подпевать следом. Сердце Има забилось чаще, когда Пак поправил его стёганый воротник пальто. Песня была очень романтичной, уличный исполнитель пел про прекрасное светлое чувство, которое оказалось знакомо двум влюблённым людям. Только Джебом почувствовал себя потерянно, когда осознал, что раньше не слышал данную композицию.

— Тебе она нравится, Джинен? , —спросил композитор, внезапно покраснев после поцелуя молодожёнов стоящих неподалёку от них.

Вокалист усмехнулся, зачёсав волосы назад.

— Я люблю её, хен, когда она только вышла в свет я слушал «Best part» сутками напролёт в наушниках: после пробуждения, по пути на работу, в одиночестве дома, под неё оказалось спокойно засыпать. А после я стал представлять как однажды ты споёшь мне эту песню лично.

Старший услышал своего возлюбленного, коротко кивнул, обещая, что в скором будущем он обязательно выучит её, и ущипнул младшего за пухлую щеку. Они оставили все деньги, что у них были талантливому музыканту и продолжили уютную прогулку по мосту, любуясь речными трамвайчиками.

Захлопнув роман на предпоследней главе, лидер потянулся, размял шею, вытянул ноги вперёд. Взяв ноутбук с проигрывателем со столика, Джебом вышел в прямой эфир. В начале композитор ставил классическую музыку, звуки пианино здорово успокаивали его разум, а спящая Кунта на бежевой подушке рядом заставила мужчину искренне улыбнуться. Ему писали непрерывно, интересуясь как у него дела, чем он занимался сегодня и тому подобное. Лидер поделился мыслями насчёт коллаба с другими артистами, а также пожелал студентам удачи на предстоящих экзаменах. По возможности Им старался отвечать на самые любопытные комментарии, которые зацепили его внимание, переодически дурачился, используя коронную фразу: «Ho ho cham» и спустя час запел. Переключая треки на проигрывателе, мужчина остановился на творчестве Даниэля Кесара.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring Won't you give yourself to me Give it all, oh_.

Джебом мечтал приблизиться к своему партнёру в настоящий момент, если бы тот находился в его квартире сейчас. Ни грамма пошлости, просто трепетно прикоснуться к его шее, плечам, ладоням, поэтому Им с головой ушел в сладкую фантазию.

Младший расположился в своём любимом кресле, укрывшись плотным пледом, гладил мурчащую Нору, и медленно потягивал из тонкой трубочки вишневый Глинтвейн. Периодически Джинен отрывался от просмотра клипов, чтобы смутить лидера шутками, переброситься с ним несколькими фразами или для того, чтобы обхватить его шею тонкими руками, когда Джебом наклонялся для поцелуя. Несмотря на промозглый ливень за окном, атмосфера сложилась умиротворяющая. Влюблённые целовались ради самих поцелуев, дрались подушками и подпрыгивали до самого потолка под старые песни своей группы. Все было идеально, красиво и невероятно правильно.

Пак устал первым. Упав на диван он попытался отдышаться и перестать смеяться с попыток Има достать рукой до верха.

— Джебом-а, хватит, у тебя уже спина вспотела. 

— Нет, когда я ещё буду вести себя как беззаботный ребёнок, если не сегодня вечером?

— Ты прав, подобного больше никогда не повторится, но мы уже слишком старые для безумного веселья, — младший похлопал по месту рядом с собой, и когда старший остановился, первый обнял Джебома за надёжные плечи, однако лидер выглядел хитро, очевидно придумав какой-то план.

Им нашёл в плейлисте зажигательную «My swagger», прибавил громкости и потянул любимого парня за руки вверх, на что Пак закатил глаза, вздохнул и щёлкнул мужчину по носу.

— Не утрируй, мы ещё не настолько стары, чтобы сидеть на диване как супружеская пара и тухнуть от скуки. Я знаю, в тебе скрывается много энергии, Джинен-и, _so let's dance, just shake it let's dance!_

Возможно вокалист редко говорил лидеру о том, что он ценит в нем его детскую непосредственность с внезапными приливами отличного настроения, но молодой человек рад видеть свою вторую половинку счастливой. Джебом мог быть взрослым серьёзным мужчиной или «большим ребёнком», у которого до сих пор детство играло в одном месте.

Читая комментарии он периодически улыбался, замечая вопросы о Джинене. Джебом посоветовал к просмотру его дораму, поделился с фанатом мыслями насчёт финала сериала «Мир женатой пары». Некоторые спрашивали у него про кошек. Лидер услышал мяуканье за соседней стенкой и усмехнулся, обещая после окончания трансляции сходить покормить их. Многие поздравили их с Джиненом с восьмилетней годовщиной выхода клипа «Bounce», и мужчина устало потер переносицу, вспоминая об их ужасных прическах с костюмами из прошлого.

Спустя некоторое время Джебом заметил комментарии с просьбами включить песни «JJ Project», но извинился перед Агасэ, потому что на его проигрывателе их не было. Взяв телефон в руки, Им написал Джинену о том, что скоро поставит их песню. Пак не ответил сразу из-за того, что снимался, правда спустя пятнадцать минут актёр прислал ему улыбающийся смайлик и снова вышел из сети.

Иногда между ними возникали серьёзные разногласия — лидер ревновал парня к актрисам, с которыми тому приходилось взаимодействовать, говорил, что младший вечно пропадает на съёмках и выглядит устало после их завершения. И вместе с этим Им осознавал как для Пака было важно реализовать себя в совершенно другом амплуа. Джинен любил играть, поэтому Джебом поддерживал, главное, чтобы его любимый человек наслаждался своим хобби. Порой ревность мешала композитору мыслить трезво, становилось трудно сосредоточиться на работе, вдохновение пропадало, а уж сцен с поцелуями Им старался избегать. Он закрывал глаза, когда на экране его партнёр наклонялся к актрисе за поцелуем, а после не заходил весь день в интернет дабы избежать спойлеров с дразнящими комментариями от участников группы.

Возвращаясь поздно ночью к лидеру домой, Джинен на цыпочках тихо прокрадывался к нему в спальню, снимал обувь с верхней одеждой и ложился рядом, прикасаясь к родным волосам Има. От этого старший просыпался и неохотно разлеплял веки.

— Привет, — осипшим голосом.

— Привет, моя любовь, хороших тебе сновидений, я приму душ и вернусь к тебе обратно, договорились? , — Джинен обнимает его за талию, щекоча мятным дыханием чувствительную кожу.

— Я подожду тебя, Джэхен-сонбэ, — клянётся лидер, а спустя минуту засыпает. Пак подавляет смешок, влюблённо улыбаясь и заставляет себя встать, чтобы переодеться.

Перед тем как расстаться утром, вокалист целует Има в прихожей, запуская проворные пальцы в мягкие прядки напротив — только одного Джебома он целует так страстно и слегка отчаянно, словно каждый день может стать последним для них. Когда дверь закрывается, Им говорит, что все в порядке, а его душа успокаивается.

Перед тем как поставить _«Best part»_ лидер прочитал новый комментарий:

«В следующий раз проведи ви-лайв с Джиненом, оппа ~», — Джебому очень хотелось выйти в прямой эфир вместе, правда они не могли из-за забитого графика последнего.

— Если у нас появится возможность. В настоящее время мы не встречаемся много и он всегда занят своими съёмками.

Мужчина отправил очередную весточку актёру и замер, в ожидании получить ответ, но вместо этого младший позвонил ему. Джебом поблагодарил небеса за то, что у него стоял беззвучный режим и провел пальцем по экрану. Включив песню, он поднес динамик к проигрывателю и мягко улыбнулся.

**1.30**. Jelly Belly Bom «Будь тихим, персик)

 **1.31**. Plush Jinyoung «Меня вообще здесь нет, хен!»

 **1.32**. Plush Jinyoung «Какие же у них гармоничные голоса я люблю этот трэк, ох»

 **1.32**.Jelly Belly Bom «Как и у нас с тобой. Сейчас я начну петь ~»

_You don't know baby. When you hold me and kiss me slowly It's the sweetest thing. And it don't change If I had it my way. You would know that you are…_

Он сдерживал едва заметную улыбку на лице, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, но Джебом расцвёл ещё больше, когда Пак прислал свою фотографию с маленьким красным сердечком наверху.

_I just wanna see I just wanna see how beautiful you are. You know that I see it I know you're a star. Where you go I'll follow No matter how far._

**1.34.** Plush Jinyoung «Я всегда следую за тобой, Джебом. Я стараюсь соответствовать всем твоим шагам, пока ты двигаешься вперёд.

Им прервался, чтобы написать ему и продолжил петь.

If life is a movie. Then you're the best part, oh You're the best part, ooh Best part _._

Когда песня закончилась, мужчина посмотрел на экран телефона — собеседник уже завершил вызов, оставив слова благодарности. Им ощутил как остро не хватает второй половинки прямо тут под тёплым боком, как хочется поцеловать Джинена в губы, и сцепить ладони за его прямой спиной. Под конец трансляции на лидера накатилась слабость, сонно зевнув, Джебом продолжил бездумно листать комментарии от фанатов, лёг на живот, подложив под подбородок подушку и поставил ноутбук вперед. На часах было _2.50_ , когда Нора проскользнула к нему в гостиную и прыгнула на поясницу, кошка начала вылизываться, требовать ласки. Немного почесав её за ухом, Им попрощался с Агасэ, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, лениво потянулся, выключил свой проигрыватель. Перед походом в ванную он протер пыльный синтезатор, насыпал в разноцветные миски с наклейками кошкам корм. Композитор прихватил смартфон с собой, чтобы послушать перед сном _«Best part»_ ещё раз, положил его на стиральную машинку и включил воду, начиная чистить зубы.

От кого-то пришло сообщение, однако он решил посмотреть его уже в кровати. Джебом причесал волосы, снял тапочки и направился отдыхать. По пути он чуть было не врезался в дверцу шкафа, потому что выяснилось, что ему пришёл странный текст от любимого человека. Нахмурившись, лидер не стал придавать загадке младшего особого значения, ведь они все равно увидятся с ним через четыре часа. Выключив в квартире свет и удобно устроившись в просторной кровати, Им накрылся одеялом, сладко закрывая глаза. Сон одолел расслабленный организм и здорово успокоил его. Джебом стал засыпать как вдруг услышал неподалеку мелодичный, знакомый голос.

— Джинен?

Лидер поднялся с кровати, опуская босые ступни на прохладный ламинат, набросил на плечи махровый халат и завязал пояс на талии. Им приятно удивился, когда заметил в дверном глазке свою главную звезду сердца, которая в три часа ночи пела песню всей их жизни и открыл ему.

— Здравствуйте, один юный артист, поклонник вашего творчества и тот, на кого вы можете положиться в любой ситуации попросил передать вам любовное послание с помощью знаменитой песни, — прошептал вокалист, проходя в квартиру.

Джинен прислонился спиной к стене, небрежно запустив ладонь в разлохмаченные волосы. Парень был слегка взволнован происходящим, но начал петь, смотря Джебому в глаза.

_It's this sunrise. And those brown eyes, yes You're the one that I desire. When we wake up and then we make love It makes me feel so nice._

Паку все равно, что на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, а солнце они вдвоём увидят лишь на рассвете, у него есть домашний старший в льняной пижаме, пять кошек и чашечка остывшего чая с ромашкой на кухне.

— Здравствуйте, кажется я потерял голову от этого поклонника, не могли бы вы дать мне его номер телефона?, — поинтересовался композитор, затянув свою вторую половинку в долгий, чувственный поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа так же была опубликована мной на Фикбуке раньше.


End file.
